This invention is related to a method of manufacturing appliances for use in filling endodontically prepared root canals as fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,183, issued Feb. 18, 1992. This patent, in turn, was related to a method of manufacturing appliances for filling endodontically prepared root canals of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,156 entitled "Tool For Use In Applying Filler Material To An Endodontically Prepared Root Canal" issued Jul. 19, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,011 entitled "Appliance for Use In Applying Filler Material To An Endodontically Prepared Root Canal" issued Jan. 16, 1990. All of these previously issued patents are issued to Dr. William B. Johnson. Each of these three previously issued patents is incorporated herein by reference.
This disclosure is specifically directed to improvements in the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,183 and is particularly concerned with heat treating of carrier material that contains gutta percha to provide a finished appliance for use in filling endodontically prepared root canals which is easier to use and more effective as an endodontic tool.